Trip Down Memory Lane
by cloudstrife1022
Summary: when a young girl at the age of fourteen is pulled aside to go on a quest not knowing her true age or her true name, her lifes little moments unravel


Chapter 1- What is Life Without Feelings?

It's been too long for me to remember as I am a Nobody, but I remember something when I look into his eyes. The glazed situation that sticks to his eyes, it scares me, yet all I can say to him is I've got you memorised!

"Hey, I thought that you would no longer accept young apprentices to the organization" Axel said as he turned and faced the superior. "You do know how much Roxas will have to suffer if he knows there's another keyblader; he already doubts his own existence!"

"He won't have to suffer as he will not know about her" Xemnas replied as he then looked out the window to kingdom hearts. "Do you understand what I'm saying, she is a secret to us and no other member will know about her." He wrote down something on a piece of folded paper, it read no. XIV Herxs.

Axel tried his best to read the inside but wouldn't want to disappoint his leader, but instead he waited until he left the room, he read the print of the letter and stared down at the girl in the white chair at the end of the room. She had a look on her face that had no description what so ever. She looked as if she could only see one thing out the window. Kingdom hearts.

Her hair was a faded magenta colour and was tied back with a black piece of material which went very well with her black organization coat. Her eyes were like pools of crystal but wereone different colour not blue but wonderfully orange. She was wearing a necklace of shells that was hidden but still visible to Axel's point of view. Her eyes and chin were connected by a pair of black lines that looked as though she was crying when it happened. There was a black tattoo on her chest where her heart should have been. This was a tattoo that looked as though some one had copied a shattered piece of glass.

Axel tried his best to say her name-"her-k-s" he paused and faced the door, "seems like Mansex here has picked a bad name for you, huh. I'll be your monitor, not a babysitter, mon-ee-tor got it memorised!" he made a failed attempt to laugh and started to hum a tune to try and save himself.

The girl gave Axel a shock as she lifted her arm and put up her hood. She turned and faced Axel. He couldn't see her face but he could sense her looking deep into his heartless soul. He was panic stricken as she started to walk slowly towards him. All he could do is stand still as he didn't want to hurt her. She just walked right into him and rapped her arms around him. This was weird as they don't know each other. She was shaking and couldn't breathe properly; axel just pushed her away and kneeled down to speak to the 15 year old.

"Do you understand what you're doing" he asked as he held her shoulders," it's just a phase you go through when you become a Nobody. Sooner or later this will start to make sense as it only lasts about an hour." He smiled to try and cheer her up, but his smile isn't very comforting for a young girl who has just started to enter the world with no feelings to show or use.

"So you have decided to have a walk then Herxs, it's nice to see you looking livelier than before." Xemnas butts in as he walks through the door. He has a talent for doing that, "seems you're first mission is in Twilight Town. I want you to go and investigate the underground, please?"

He asked her to do a mission Axel thought to himself. He never asks he normally directs.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was resting and trying to read a book, his eye patch didn't really help. The faint footsteps put him off his book. He lifted his head in curiosity and carried his stare to the fork in the passage of the Twilight Town underground tunnels. The footsteps got louder and he just thought they belonged to one of the kids who he often sees around here. Being good at tracking people, he suddenly recognised the step sounds. An organization boot, it must belong to a woman. He stood up and stepped forward a little. There's only one woman in organization XII and that's Larxene. He then used his one good eye to try and track her position in the tunnel, it wasn't Larxene so who is it. It's the intruder who Saix keeps talking about!

Xigbar shot straight at the unknown person; she started to run as the arrow skimmed her back. Xigbar's first reaction was to kill that person, but instead realised she wasn't in pain at all instead she stood up and got out her keyblade as if she were some sort of evil zombie showing him that nothing can hurt her.

Xigbar's voice wavered" you think you're so tough, with your keyblade and hood up? Who exactly are you?"

The girl's hood fell off as she fell to the floor; her face was hidden by her pink hair. She rose her head while she was on her hands and knees , her face was full of tears and all that she could say was; "I don't know!" she then started to hyperventilate and pass out.

Xigbar recognised the girls face for some reason but didn't know why. He had a sudden fathering instinct and didn't want to hurt her. He decided to pick her up and take her to the superior.

"What the..."Axel shouted as he saw what Xigbar had hung over his arm. "What did you do to her?"

"You know her?" Xigbar insisted.

"Well yeah she's the new organization member. And I shouldn't have told you that." Axel paused with a worried face and starred at the wall and murmured to himself "Xemnas is going to kill me now."

"Why, I mean why didn't he tell us and why will he kill you?" Xigbar requested

"First of all, she's a keyblader and Roxas wouldn't like that. Second of all, I was meant to keep it a secret. Also get her out of here as all the organization is going to see her." Axel commented.

At that moment, Xemnas walked in through the arch and saw them talking. Both Xigbar and Axel turned their heads and put on a fake smile. Xemnas ignored the smile and walked over to Xigbar who had put Herxs on the sofa besides the window.

"Where were you and what have you done?" Xemnas asked in a low and angry voice.

"Well…" axel tried to save Xigbar but instead Xemnas stood his ground and butted in once again.

"Not you, I'll let you of. But Xigbar what have you done to the poor girl?" Xemnas inquired as he looked down at the grazed Herxs.

"Well if I knew about her maybe I would have known who she was and she wouldn't have ended up this way so, ha!" Xigbar shouted. Axel could tell he was only a tiny bit nervous, maybe that's why he's been in the organization since the start.

The organization is numbered in the length of stay, like Xemnas is leader so he is number I. Xigbar is number II and Axel is VIII. It's almost always written in roman numerals.

"Well I didn't know who she was when I saw her I would have killed her if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't make myself hurt her again." Xigbar continued. "Who's Nobody is she?"

"I don't know but we need to treat her wounds soon or she'll bleed to death!" Xemnas directly picked her up and took her to Zexion's room. Zexion is the one person in the organization who has the heal spell and doesn't use it often.

Zexion's reaction to the girl was to straight away tense up. "I've never had a girl in my room" he murmured to Xigbar as he got out his book.

Xigbar replied in a hurtful way "I'm not surprised, you are an Emo…"

"I'm no Emo" Zexion pointed out as he lifted his arm to cast a spell. "heal." He said in a loud and clear voice. A green light in many different patterns and strands spread out from his hand to Herxs. The light covered her body and next thing she was healed and not bleeding anymore. "So who is she? She's very cute!"

"She's also only 15, you pervert you're 24." Axel pointed out in a harmful way.

"Hey don't speak to me like that, I've been here longer I'm number VI."

"Yeah well I'm number II" Xigbar exclaimed.

"5 hours have passed and you have fully recovered but have a big scar down your back so you have to have a bandage placed." Xemnas said as he picked out his first aid kit. "Now take your shirt off."

"Oooooooooooooooh" Axel and Xigbar flinched as she slapped him across the face

"Shouldn't have done that Herxs, he'll turn you into a Dusk." Axel warned her.

"Yeah well, it didn't really hurt, that's the only thing about life with no feelings." Xemnas said still with a dull voice.

So a life with no feelings means some people may hate you and hurt you but you have no feelings to get hurt. Sticks and stones may break my bones but the words just stick in my head, you can't hurt me.


End file.
